The Best Present Ever
by bballgirl22
Summary: Emily Johnson has a crush on the popular guy at the Palm Woods. Will she get her birthday wish? Two-shot. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Present Ever**

**A/N: This is for ItsPopularICantLikeItNow's birthday, which was September 20. I'm sorry it's late, but I've been so busy. So, Happy Birthday! I hope you like it.**

**P.S. Sorry if this isn't your last name, but I needed one.**

**P.S.S. this is also a contest. The first person who correctly guesses who Emily has had a crush on, I will write a one-shot about any BTR topic you want, except please no slash or anything like that. Also, I will not write any Gustavo or Kelly relationships. Anything else would be fine. Review please!**

**Summary: Emily has had the biggest crush on Kendall Knight, the popular guy at the Palm Woods, for the longest time. You know, the one from Big Time Rush? Will she get her birthday wish?**

**Rating: K+**

Emily Johnson sighed as she opened her eyes on Friday morning. Today was her seventeenth birthday. Suddenly, she felt a pillow hit her in the face. She groaned before rolling over to face the bed next to her. Her eyes met the sight of her best friend Danielle Jones, who was laughing.

"Happy Birthday Em!" Danielle said between laughs.

"Thanks Danni," Emily said, her gaze cast downward as she sighed.

"Em, what's the matter?" Danielle asked before her eyes widened. "No! Emily Michelle Johnson, you are not thinking about him again, are you?"

"No! Well, I don't know, maybe," Emily said sheepishly as she flopped back down on her bed. "I had a dream about him," she added in a whisper, hoping Danielle wouldn't hear her. She had no such luck as Danielle groaned.

"Emily, you can't let him bring you down on your birthday. We have to get ready for school. Come on, you can use the bathroom first today because it's your birthday," Danielle grinned when Emily smiled before leaving the room. The girls were staying at the Palm Woods hotel to pursue their careers in acting and singing.

Danielle burst out laughing as soon as her best friend left the room. It was going to be hard to keep this a secret from Emily today, but she knew it would all be worth it to see her friend's face. She grabbed her cell phone as it started ringing and answered to be greeted with the sound of her boyfriend's voice.

"Hey James. Tell the others good morning," Danielle said into the phone. She had been dating James Diamond for awhile now. She hadn't technically lied to Emily about it, she just said she dreamed all the stuff that had happened between them. "It's going to be so hard to keep this from her today," Danielle whined quietly. The four boys of Big Time Rush, James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan, were four of the most popular people at the Palm Woods and she and Emily weren't. It would all make sense tonight, Danielle thought as James answered her.

"I know, Danni, but tonight is going to be great. While they're out, we'll set up and the party is just going to be a bonus for her."

"You're right," Danielle agreed before she heard the shower shut off. "I have to go. See you later." Danielle didn't give James time to reply before she hung up, threw her cell phone on the bed, and dashed over to her dresser. She grabbed a small wrapped box that she had been given last night and put it in Emily's dresser before exiting the room to wait outside the bathroom.

"Hurry up and get ready, or we're going to be late, Emily," Danielle smiled before slipping into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, she had just turned off the water when she heard Emily's cry of delight. She wrapped a towel around herself before hurrying back to their room.

"What?" she asked innocently, hoping her friend would buy the act.

"Look!" Emily cried. She held up a diamond heart-shaped necklace and a note. Danielle had to admit it was beautiful. She hadn't known what was in the box, but she hadn't expected this. He must really like her. She leaned closer to read the note. It said:

_Emily,_

_I hope you like your present. Please wear it tonight for our date. You'll find out when later._

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Oh my gosh, Emily! I'm so happy for you!" Danielle said as she hugged her best friend.

"I'm so excited. This is going to be the best birthday ever!" Emily cried.

Twenty minutes later, the girls had gotten dressed and were eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"Emily! Happy birthday dear!" Mrs. Johnson said as she hugged her daughter.

"Thanks mom, but we have to go or we're going to be late," Emily said. "Love you, bye."

"Bye Mrs. Johnson," Danielle called.

"Bye girls!" Mrs. Johnson called back before the door closed.

Emily and Danielle entered the classroom along with quite a few other students just as the bell rang, signaling that class was about to begin.

Emily and Danielle sat in the middle of the room and Emily started thinking as Miss Collins began taking roll.

"Danielle Jones," Miss Collins said.

"Here!" Danielle called back.

"Emily Johnson," Miss Collins continued.

"Present!" Emily replied. Emily loved her last name because she knew Kendall was next alphabetically, meaning he sat right behind her.

"Happy Birthday, Emily," Miss Collins said warmly.

"Thanks Miss Collins," Emily replied with a smile.

"Kendall Knight," Miss Collins asked.

"Right here, Miss Collins," Kendall said with a smile before he went back to talking with his friends.

Danielle groaned to herself as she saw her best friend swooning over him. It was so hard to keep this from her. She looked over when Logan cleared his throat and he pointed and Emily's bag, which was hanging on the back of her chair. She smiled at him and nodded before subtly bumping Emily's bag, causing it to fall to the floor.

"Not again!" Emily whined good-naturedly. "What'd you do that for, Danni?"

"You know me, Emily. I'm clumsy. Sorry," Danielle said. "Here let me-"

"Here let me help," Kendall interrupted Danielle as he bent down in front of Emily and started picking up the books that had fallen out of the bag while she picked up the tinier things like lip gloss.

"Thanks," Emily smiled shyly as Kendall handed her back her books.

"No problem," Kendall smiled at her before sitting back down and returning to the argument he was having with Carlos over which type of pudding was better.

As Emily sat back down as well, she was shocked to find another small present sitting on her desk. She grabbed it quickly before nudging Danielle and opening it. She pulled out a pair of earrings that matched the necklace from this morning. Another note read:

_Happy Birthday! Again! Meet me in the lobby at 5:00. I can't wait!_

"Danielle!" Emily exclaimed after she read the note. Danielle quickly skimmed it and smiled as well. Emily was going to have the best birthday ever.

"Are you almost ready, Em?" Danielle called as she walked into their apartment. Mrs. Johnson was with the Big Time Rush boys in apartment 2J, the same place she had just been.

"_Okay so we all know what we're doing, right?" Mrs. Johnson said quietly as she and the five teens on the orange couch in the apartment._

"_James and I get the cake!" one of the boys shouted._

"_I help you, Jo, Camille, Stephanie, and Katie with the decorations," another said._

"_And I keep Emily busy on our date until you all are ready," the third said with a grin._

"_I can't believe Bitters is letting us have it here," the pretty boy said._

"_Yeah, well he likes Emily more than most of the guests here, so it makes sense. It's almost five 'o' clock. I'll go make sure she's ready soon," Danielle said before leaving the room._

"I'm ready," Emily called back as she finished applying her makeup before going out to meet Danielle. She was wearing a dressy sky blue short sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, a pair of gray, light, low cut boots, dangling tear drop earrings that matched her bright blue eyes and the beautiful necklace, and a subtle silver chain around her neck, accompanied by the necklace from her secret admirer. On her left wrist was a pile of blue, black, and silver bangles and on her right wrist was her crystal, silver watch. She was wearing mascara, eyeliner, a light dusting of her favorite blue eye shadow, and a touch of cocoa colored lip gloss. Her hair was curled slightly, making it appear wavy and was pulled back in a high ponytail with a few stray locks framing her face. She looked gorgeous.

"Emily, you look amazing!" Danielle complimented her best friend.

"Thanks. I know it's a little much for someone I don't even know, but I'm sure it's him!" Emily cried.

"Oh, Emily, please don't get your hope sup hon. It could be anyone. For all you know, it could be that nerdy kid who took the Jennifers' to the dance. The point is, don't get too excited," Danielle hated crushing Emily's spirits and felt even worse when she saw the look of hurt and sadness cross her Emily's face. But, she had to in order for this whole thing to stay a surprise. As it was, she hadn't even put on her own makeup in order not to draw any suspicion. She always liked to look for James. She had brought her Japanese style evening robe to the boys' apartment so she could put it over her clothes before she got back. Under the robe she was wearing sparkly denim skinny jeans and a black silk top that fit her nicely. In her room waiting for her were her black, peep-toe heels, silver earrings and a silver necklace with emeralds that matched her eyes, a gift from James, and her makeup.

"I'm sorry, Emmy," Danielle said, using her nickname for Emily since when they were little.

"No, you're right. I shouldn't get too excited. Why would someone like him want to go out with a girl like me?" Emily sighed before putting a smile on her face. Danielle wanted to tell Emily who it was so badly, but she bit her lip and kept her mouth shut.

"Just have fun tonight, alright? I'll see you later, birthday girl," Danielle said. She gave Emily a hug before watching her friend exit the apartment and close the door behind her.

Emily made her way down to the Palm Woods lobby with a small smile on her face and one glimmer of hope left that it would be him. She entered the lobby and had to keep herself from laughing out loud when Mr. Bitters' jaw dropped from the sight of her. She knew that, for tonight at least, she looked like a knockout. Even the Jennifers smiled at her as they walked by, something that never happened.

She looked around the lobby at least five times and sighed in disappointment when she didn't see the one boy she was dying to see.

She started to walk towards the door to wait when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. She spun around and found herself face to face with the boy she had been crushing on since she first laid eyes on him. She was getting lost in his piercing green eyes until she heard him speak.

"I see you got my gifts," he said with a smile.

"It was you. Yeah, I did. Thank you so much. I had no idea you even knew who I was," Emily said shyly as he led her out of the Palm Woods.

"Of course I know who you are, Emily Johnson. You don't know how long I've wanted to do this," he said before flicking his blond hair out of his eyes, wrapping his arm around her waist, and pulling her close to him.

**A/N: Hello readers! First off, I'm sorry I've been MIA lately, but school has been chaotic. Secondly, happy birthday again to ItsPopularICantLikeItNow and I know you'll like what's in store fort he second part of this two-shot. Please review everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So two OCs in this chapter. RaquelSchmidt:**

**Mariah Lynn Norman**

Riah or Lynn

16

Dark brown hair  
Green eyes

5'6

Hair just past her shoulders, she has large expressive green eyes and is always wearing her lime green converse with skinny jeans

Total sweetheart, smiles all the time and has a crush on Carlos.

**And the Birthday Girl ItsPopularICantLikeItNow:**

**Name: Winter Morgan**

Nickname: Win-Win

Age: 16 or whatever works with the story

Hair Color: dirty blonde  
Eye Color: brown

Height: 5'4"

Appearance/clothing, etc.: usually just band tees and skinny jeans  
Personality: totally random but lots of fun (like me :))

**They won't play a big part, but you will see them. Enjoy! And Happy B-day Kendall!**

Emily was in heaven as she walked down the street with him. His arm was around her thin waist and he kept telling her it was a surprise whenever she asked where they were going.

He glanced subtly at his watch, knowing they only had about an hour before he had to get her back to the Palm Woods.

"We're here!" he told her with a grin when he saw the place just ahead.

Emily looked up when he spoke and cried out in delight. It was her favorite little café` in Hollywood and not too far away from the Palm Woods. It was called the Tech Bean.

"I love this place!" Emily exclaimed.

"I know," he replied with an adorable smirk.

"How?" Emily asked in surprise.

"I've done my research," he cast her a bright smile and Emily felt her heart melt.

They entered the café` and sat down in a booth.

"Hi, I'm Winter and welcome to the Tech Bean. Here are your menus and Mariah will be right over. Oh, and I'm a huge fan," a waitress with dirty blond hair and brown eyes who was about 5'4" told them.

"I love meeting fans," he replied before taking the picture and marker she was holding out and signing it before handing it back to her with a smile.

"Thank you," Winter smiled before walking away.

Emily smiled, thinking it was so sweet that he made time for his fans. As he turned back to look at her, she sighed.

"I don't get it. Why would you be interested in a girl like me?" Emily asked suddenly. She saw the look of surprise cross his face and mentally slapped herself for asking that. She just needed to know, though. He thought for a minute before answering.

"A girl like what?" he finally said.

"I don't know. I'm not popular, I'm not pretty, I'm so weird, I-" Emily listed things off before she was cut off.

"Emily, stop it," he told her firmly, but in a soft voice. Emily closed her mouth and looked down at the table. He started to say something but was cut off by a waitress.

"Hi, I'm Mariah and I'll be your waitress for the rest of your…snack. May I take your order? And big fan," a waitress with dark brown hair and green eyes who was about 5'6" came up to them. he sighed before smiling up at her.

"Um, yeah, we'll have two vanilla chive lattes for now. And thanks," he smiled and Mariah nodded before walking away as Winter did.

Emily was still staring downward, suddenly fascinated by the woodwork as he turned back to her.

"Emily, first of all, I don't care how high you are on the social ladder. Those people who think they're cooler than you are crazy. They should be begging to be your friend. Second, don't ever say you're not pretty because," he stopped for a moment and gently lifted Emily's chin so she was looking at him. "You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen. And finally, you're not weird, you're unique. And that is good."

"Really?" Emily asked as she raised her eyes to look at his emerald ones.

"Yes, and I mean it," he replied.

"Thank you," Emily told him quietly just before Mariah came back with their order.

"Two vanilla chive lattes," she said chirpily.

"Thanks. Oh, and Mariah? Do you know what time it is?" he called as she walked away. Mariah stopped short and glanced over behind the counter.

"About ten to six," Mariah said before winking at him. Carlos had called and asked her to help him stall Emily. "See you," she added before walking off.

"Well, I think we should get going," he told Emily with a grin.

"Okay," Emily readily agreed, her impatience starting to show, as she was becoming antsy just sitting there.

About ten minutes later, Emily saw the Palm Woods in the distance. They had finished their lattes a few minutes ago and were walking in a comfortable silence.

Suddenly, he covered Emily's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked with a giggle as she tried to remove his hands.

"Just trust me," he replied as he guided her through a doorway.

"Promise you'll keep your eyes closed until I tell you?" he asked a minute later.

"I promise," Emily sighed as she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt him remove his hands and lead her a little further before stopping.

"Okay, you can open them now," he told her and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

Emily opened her eyes just as lights came on and gasped.

"SURPRISE!" a whole bunch of people yelled. All of her friends were there. She glanced over at him to see him just smiling before she spotted Danielle. She hurried over, hearing him right behind her.

"Danni!" Emily cried as she reached her friend. "How could you not-" Emily stopped short as she noticed James' arm around her best friend.

Danielle noticed her best friends surprise as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

"We've been dating for awhile, but we had to keep it a secret in order for this to work," Danielle explained, gesturing to him when she said 'this.'

"Thank you," Emily said before hugging her best friend.

"Happy birthday, Em," Danielle replied.

Throughout the night, Emily didn't see him much as she was too busy mingling and tending to 'birthday duties,' as Carlos had dubbed them before Logan had slapped him.

"Alright everyone. It's almost eleven: thirty and time to wind things down. This last song goes out to the birthday, so happy birthday Emily," the DJ, who happened to be Rachel, one of the boys' friends, announced.

Emily smiled softly as one of her favorite songs began playing. It was 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. She watched as couples started to pair off and begin to dance.

Suddenly, as Emily watched, a pair of arms slid around her waist. She turned to see him standing there.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked as he offered her his hand in a sweet gesture.

"I'd love to," Emily replied.

He led her out to the dance floor and held her close as their bodies swayed.

"Happy birthday, Emily," he said to her quietly.

"Thank you," Emily answered. Suddenly, Emily felt his lips on hers.

_I can see it now_ the last chords of the song played. She heard Danielle's quiet 'aw' next to them.

"I love you, Emily," he told her.

"I love you, too, Kendall Knight," Emily smiled.

**A/N: So I hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
